


(Hallowed) Be Thy Name

by Cozy_coffee



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Author's Choice, any characters, that's what you think
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Roger Parslow
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	(Hallowed) Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



They were best friends who shared giggles and grins, and she always thought they would grow old, and live a life of fun and adventure. She lost her fairy tale when her best friend was taken from her.

The white snow falls around her, chilling her to the bone. The cage sits beside her, haunting her like an evil monster; her friend in her arms, his last breath taken. She cries into the cold night, hugging Roger. Her tears allow the pain to flow from her broken heart.

Pan is close beside her, weeping from his lost friend. Never to play chase or laugh with, never to share a smile or a cuddle. This journey had been dangerous, and like a fool, Pan thought they would find a happy ending. Tragically, all that remain was jagged scars left from friends lost to them.

He gazes up at Lyra with dewdrop tears in his eyes, gently nuzzling her, trying to comfort her and carry some of the pain, but his heart is broken as well. Silence. Haunting silence all around them. Nothingness, no life lived to the fullest with joyful chatter or happy giggles. Only the sound of sorrow which is a scream muted by heartbreak.

Lyra presses a kiss to Roger's forehead; his warmth has faded by the kiss of winter. He is so still, cold. The terror he felt before his life was taken hangs in the air like ash, choking Lyra.

She clings to her fallen friend, she can remember the good times they had, laughing and smiling, running with their daemons through the halls of the school, so carefree and bursting with vibrant spirit.

That bright, colorful spirit has lost the shine, Lyra cries in the winter night, everything in her life has gone awry. Her tears fall for her best friend and their final goodbye.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/917783.html?thread=107869463#t114861079)


End file.
